


As Long As...

by aintbroken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, dream state, stiles is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintbroken/pseuds/aintbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets inexplicably sick, Derek does what he can to help him... Even if it means jumping into his dreams !</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> OST : As Long As We're In Love - Ronan Keating -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQOGfln5eM0
> 
> The parts in italics are Stiles' dreams.

        The party had been going on for hours and Stiles was having the time of his life. He had no idea how Danny had managed to put all of this together in such a short time, but it was awesome ! Everybody was sweaty and dancing their asses off. Scott was stuck to Kira, Lydia was gorgeous as usual and Stiles was lucky enough to have her close to him most of the time tonight, Isaac was his quiet self, hiding in a corner with Derek. Stiles was trying his best not to focus too much on the older werewolf. They’d been a little weird with each other these past few weeks. Stiles has always had a crush on Derek, since day one (well since that time when he had thrown him against his door and had created an awkward boner before the whole “cousin Miguel” debacle). But it was innocent, it was him jerking off to images of Derek, never had he thought it would possibly become real. Not that it was but Stiles had caught Derek staring at him a lot lately. When they were in the same space, no matter what they did, the werewolf often brushed against him, a hand on his neck, chest pressed against his back when he reached for something on the table in front of Stiles, it was making the young man crazy. He had thought about going to Derek and asking him to dance but who was he kidding ? His mind must have made this whole thing up and he was going to get his ass kicked for even thinking about Derek like that. And Stiles liked his ass so no, no I’m-gonna-ask-Derek-out suicide mission was going to happen. The music turned quieter and the couples came on the dance floor. Stiles suddenly felt very very out of place and started to move out of the dance floor when someone grabbed his wrist. He was about to tell the person to fuck off when he found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Really, Derek’s eyes were the best, hazel-green-grey-blue all wrapped up. Stiles was so stunned that he didn’t react when Derek tugged him closer until he was cradled in his arms and they were swaying gently to the music. Derek was looking at him, dead serious, and Stiles felt a hysterical laugh bubble in his throat. He snorted and Derek lifted an eyebrow.  
\- Something funny ?  
Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, he collapsed against Derek’s chest and began giggling like a mad man.  Thankfully, the music was loud and covered the noise he was making, otherwise it could have been embarrassing. Derek kept going, undisturbed. He just sighed and scratched the back of Stiles’ head.  
\- You’ve definitely gone nuts this time right ?  
Stiles just nodded. Yes he had. Because he was giggling like a school girl instead of enjoying being in the arms of the guy he liked and really, what was he thinking?  
“- Get a grip Stiles and move for fuck’s sake”  
The voice in his head was right, he certainly wouldn’t get another opportunity like this one anytime soon. So he gathered his courage and put his arms around Derek’s neck, burying his nose just under his ear, scraping his skin on the man’s damn stubble. Derek growled softly and Stiles froze, worried he had done something he shouldn’t have.  
\- Sourwolf ?  
Derek squeezed him a little harder but didn’t say anything. They kept dancing for a while, even when the music went back to a faster beat, Derek didn’t let go of him. Stiles began to relax, feeling giddy. He couldn’t take his eyes off Derek. He was even more gorgeous than usual, a smirk stuck on his lips, cheeks flushed, and Stiles really had to fight the urge to throw caution to the wind and kiss the hell out of him. Just when he was going to make a move, the front door busted open and someone screamed “BCSD, nobody moves”. Stiles froze and looked at Derek who shrugged, kissed him quickly on the cheek and disappeared. Dick ! Stiles searched for his friends in the dispersing crowd and found himself face to face with a very pissed off Sheriff Stilinski.  
\- Eh Daaaaaad…  
His father had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and was leading him outside.  
\- You are in so much trouble...  
The Sheriff pushed Stiles to the Jeep.  
\- You drunk ?  
\- No, Dad, come on.  
The Sheriff eyed him suspiciously.  
\- What “come on” ? You were supposed to be at Scott’s studying and look where I’ve just found you !  
Stiles cringed.  
\- Well, I was… until we came here.  
His dad pointed a finger at him.  
\- You go home, you’re grounded… No pack meeting, no running around with werewolves for a week.  
\- Daaaaaaaaaaad…  
\- And no whining ! Move !  
Stiles grumbled but got in his car nonetheless. No point in pissing his dad even more. The Sheriff watched him until Stiles couldn’t see him in his rear mirror anymore. He reflected back on the moments before the Sheriff Department’s appearance. How Derek had held him and danced with him. How he had kissed him before getting the hell out of there. Stiles sighed and smiled goofily. Derek had kissed him. Granted it was only on the cheek but it was still a kiss. Best night ever !! So worth the grounding !  
He drove home, singing out loud to Taylor Swift on the radio, and parked the Jeep in the driveway. He got out of Roscoe and froze. There was something in front of the door. He wasn’t sure what it was and he had an internal debate about going closer to check or not. Stiles wasn’t stupid and he had seen too many things these past few years since he’d gotten “introduced” to the Supernatural. Still, he found himself walking slowly to the thing. Well, it wasn’t exactly a thing, it was some sort of fog. It was staying in front of his door, moving slowly. Before Stiles could make a move, the fog darted towards him and he found himself knocked off his feet. Breath was kicked out of him and when he tried to inhale, the fog got in with the oxygen. Stiles coughed, tears coming to his eyes, he tried to breathe but it was getting harder every passing second. He crawled to the door, opened it and managed to get into his room. He could barely breathe anymore and his vision was starting to white out. One of his last thoughts went to his dad but he reached for his phone in his pocket and opened a text for Derek. He didn’t know why exactly, but he had to let Derek know. He passed out before he managed to type anything. 

\--------------------------------

    Derek was curled up on the couch, sipping his tea and reading a book, when Isaac came back to the loft.  
\- Eh !  
Derek raised an eyebrow but didn’t look up from his page.  
\- Thought I would have to go bail you out.  
\- Nah, but you could have waited for me…  
The older werewolf shrugged and Isaac crossed his arms over his chest.  
\- So, Stiles ?  
Derek grumbled.  
\- What “Stiles” ?  
\- You finally made your move ?  
Derek felt the tip of his ears pink.  
\- I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
Isaac rolled his eyes but knew better than to press the matter, Derek was kinda thankful for that. He waved at Derek and disappeared towards his room. Derek kept reading for a little while, or trying to at least, but he was lost in his thoughts. Tonight had been fun, if you forgot about the too loud crappy music and the smell of too many sweaty teenagers. He didn’t know what had gotten into him though to just go dance with Stiles. He had been irresistible, flushed from dancing, and Derek had acted for once instead of pinning after him. He had been relieved when Stiles hadn’t pushed him away. The young man started his giggle fest but Derek hadn’t been worried. He knew Stiles and his copping mechanism. So he waited it out and then Stiles had tucked his nose into the crook of his neck. Stiles knew that touching necks was an important thing for werewolves but Derek didn’t think that it had been intentional. Still the feeling of Stiles’ breath there had nearly broken all his resolve to not behave like a caveman and take what his mind, and wolf, obviously thought about as “mine”. And he couldn’t resist dropping a kiss on his cheek before bailing which was kinda ridiculous because they weren’t 10 years old ! His phone’s ringtone took him out his musings. He frowned when Scott’s name flashed on the screen.  
\- What ?  
\- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM ?  
Derek put the phone away from his sensitive ear.  
\- What the fuck are you talking about ?  
Scott huffed but lowered his voice.  
\- Stiles !! Last time I saw him, he was fine, dancing with you and now he’s barely alive…  
Derek jumped on his feet.  
\- What ? Scott, what happened ?  
\- I don’t know… All I know is that he can’t breathe. They put a tube in his throat, Derek.  
Derek was already looking for his car’s keys but the words made him stop, petrified. He shook himself off and retrieved the keys.  
\- Where are you ?  
\- Home… My mom called me… I have to get to the hospital but I left my motorbike at the party when the cops arrived.  
\- I’m coming to get you. I’ll be there in 10.  
Derek hanged up without waiting for an answer, trying to not let his panic take control, and rushed to the Camaro.

    Derek arrived quickly to the McCalls. Scott was waiting for him in front of his house. Derek had barely stopped that he was opening the door and getting in the car. Derek drove off without a word. Half way to the hospital, he finally decided to ask.  
\- Why did you think I had something to do with what happened to Stiles ? What even happened to him ?  
Scott sighed.  
\- I have no idea, my mum just said that they had to intubate him and that I should come quickly. And the last time I saw him, he was with you.  
Derek nodded.  
\- We didn’t leave the party together.  
\- Oh… Okay… I’m sorry I took it out on you, dude, I’m just fucking worried.  
\- I know.  
The rest of the road was spent in silence. Derek parked the Camaro and the two werewolves went into the hospital. Scott spotted his mom quickly.  
\- Mom !  
Melissa hugged him and smiled thinly at Derek. Scott asked :  
\- Where’s Stiles ? Is he ok ?  
Melissa took his hand and dragged him to a small waiting room where the Sheriff was already seated, hands on his face. He looked up hearing their footsteps and jumped at Derek as soon as he saw him. He pushed the werewolf against the wall and snarled.  
\- YOU !! Care to explain why my son tried to text you just before it happened ?  
Derek didn’t try to shake the Sheriff off. He could smell the man’s worry and anger. Besides he wanted to know how Stiles was doing and he figured that antagonizing his father wasn’t the best way to go. Derek tried to talk as calmly as he could.  
\- I don’t know, I haven’t gotten any text. And I have no idea what’s going on. How’s Stiles ?  
Melissa put a soothing hand on the Sheriff’s arm and looked at Derek and Scott.  
\- Stiles is in the ICU right now. He has trouble breathing so we had to intubate him in order to help him. They’re running tests right now. We’ll know more soon. Now, can I leave you three alone without having to sedate you ?  
The Sheriff snorted but let go of Derek. They all nodded to Melissa and she left them with a pointed look. The Sheriff sighed and went back to his seat. Scott took the opposite one and Derek went to sit a little further away.  
\- So ? What happened exactly ?   
Scott asked Stiles’ dad. The Sheriff shook his head.  
\- I don’t know Scott. I went home after my shift and was going to bed when I heard some weird noises coming from Stiles’ room. At first I thought that he… well… you know…  
The Sheriff made a jerking-off movement with his hand blushing a little and continued.  
\- Anyway, it sounded weird so I decided to take a peek, his lamp was on and he was on his bed all pale and barely breathing with his phone in his hand.  
Scott frowned.  
\- And there was a text message on it for Derek ?  
The Sheriff nodded and sighed.  
\- Well, the text message was opened but nothing was written… I’m sorry Derek, I shouldn’t have attacked you like that.  
Derek shrugged.  
\- It’s ok.  
He was more worried about Stiles than curious to know why he had tried texting him anyway. Before anyone could speak again, a doctor came to the room. All three jumped on their feet.  
\- Sheriff Stilinski ? I’m Doctor Masden, I’m taking care of your son.  
\- What’s going on ? How is he ?  
The doctor looked at the chart and cringed a little.  
\- I’m sorry I have no idea how to pronounce his first name.  
The Sheriff rolled his eyes and Derek felt the urge to strangle the doctor and growled.  
\- Just call him Stiles.  
The Sheriff threw him an amused look and gestured to the doc to keep going.  
\- Stiles has fluid in his lungs. A lot of fluid. We had to put a chest tube in order to take out as much as we could. We are trying to drain his lungs but for the moment, he doesn’t respond to the medication very well.  
The Sheriff had to sit down at that and Derek didn’t even notice that his claws had pierced his palms until Scott whispered a “Dude !” and looked pointedly at them. He put his hands behind his back and tried to calm down. The Sheriff asked.  
\- So what now ?  
\- We’re keeping him under close watch in the ICU. You can come with me to see him but I’m sorry, only family is allowed.  
The Sheriff nodded, hugged Scott and casted a glance at Derek, before following the doc behind the glass doors. Scott sighed.  
\- I guess there’s nothing we can do. Let’s go.  
Derek shook his head and sat back down.  
\- I’m not going anywhere.  
Scott frowned.  
\- You heard the doc, we won’t be able to see him.  
\- I don’t care.  
Scott gave him a curious glance but seemed to think that it was a battle lost in advance.  
\- Alright, suit yourself. My mom will keep me posted if anything happens anyway. See you later Derek.  
Derek waved him off and looked back at the ICU’s door. He didn’t really understand the urge to stick around. It was stupid but he just couldn’t go away. He settled for a long wait, wishing he had taken his book with him.

\----------------------------------------------

    _Stiles opened up his eyes and found himself comfortably snuggled to Derek’s back. He sighed happily. It wasn’t often that he woke up before the werewolf. The birds were singing, the sun peeking through the blinds covering the huge windows. God he loved this house, he was so lucky to be able to call it home. Derek let out a soft snore and Stiles smiled against his skin. He couldn’t resist and seized the opportunity to wake the older man up. He let his hand slowly slide along the curve of Derek’s hip and reached for his cock. Gods blessed morning woods ! It didn’t take long to stroke him to full hardness and Derek growled softly, stirring awake. Stiles whispered.  
\- Good morning.  
Derek smiled sleepily and answered a “m’rning”, stretching against Stiles. Stiles backed off a little, getting out of the way so Derek could lie down completely on the bed. Stiles climbed between his legs without breaking the pace of his strokes and Derek moaned.  
\- Fuck Stiles, I should sleep in more often.  
Stiles smirked and winked at him.  
\- Yes, you should.  
Stiles leaned on his lover, grabbing his mouth into a searing kiss. Derek sighed when Stiles squeezed his dick, thumb slipping on the head, smearing precome. He went back down, kissing the perfect skin along the way, and took him into his mouth. Derek grunted and grabbed a handful of hair, tugging gently. Stiles smiled around his cock and sucked harder. Rapidly, Derek started to make these little noises that indicated he was close, Stiles just had to put his fingers on his balls and the werewolf came with a soft growl. Stiles kept sucking him until Derek tug him up. They kissed lazily, Stiles curled up to Derek, sighing happily. Derek whispered in his ear.  
\- I love when you wake me up like that.  
\- I love waking you up like that ! I’m starving though. Feed me ?  
Derek snorted and rolled out of bed, murmuring a « so demanding » that made Stiles crack up. He laid in bed a little while longer, listening to the sound of Derek making breakfast downstairs. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his chest and he gasped. Derek was by his side in seconds.  
\- Stiles ?  
\- Der… I can’t… breathe…  
Stiles found himself engulfed into a warm embrace and tried to make his lungs work. After a little while, the pain lessened and he sighed, nose buried in Derek’s chest. The werewolf asked.  
\- You ok babe ?  
Stiles nodded and Derek helped him get up before they made their way downstairs to have breakfast. Stiles was still uneasy, something creeping to the back of his mind. Something felt wrong. He looked around him, didn’t notice anything out of place. It was his house, the one he had shared with Derek for the past two years. And still it was like he didn’t really recognize it. He fought back a chill and smiled at Derek when he put a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of him and dropped a kiss on his forehead.  
\- You need anything else ?  
Stiles grabbed his hand and squeezed.  
\- Just hug me ?  
Derek nodded and hugged him. Stiles sighed. Why did he feel so weird all of a sudden ?_

\-----------------------------------------

    Derek woke up with a growl and Melissa took a step back, holding her hands in front of her.  
\- Wow ! Sorry… I didn’t mean to startle you.  
\- ’s ok. How’s Stiles ?  
\- The same. That’s why I’m here. The Sheriff went home to catch a little sleep and he said it was ok if you wanted to get in to see Stiles. It’s not really allowed but it’s late, and I can snuck you in.  
Derek was on his feet immediately and Melissa smiled gently.  
\- Follow me then.  
She led him inside the ICU, behind the glass door he had stared at angrily for hours before falling asleep. If he was being honest with himself, Derek didn’t really get his reaction. Yes, Stiles was his friend and he was pack, but he suddenly felt like so much more. He was hurt and Derek wanted nothing more than to protect him and make him feel better. Derek knew that it was his wolf that was reacting strongly at Stiles being sick but he had no idea why. It was unsettling, usually they were on the same wavelength. He never considered his wolf to be a separate entity, they were one, period. But today, for the first time, he really understood why his mom talked sometimes about being in disaccord with her wolf.  
\- Derek ?  
He jerked out of his thoughts to see Melissa at the door of a box. Stiles was inside, hooked to several machines, tubes everywhere. Derek’s breath hitched. Melissa put a comforting hand on his arm and said.  
\- We give him a lot of painkillers…  
Derek frowned and interrupted her.  
\- He hurts.  
\- Derek, he’s pumped full of morphine and nothing registers on the EEG.  
The werewolf got near the bed and reached to touch Stiles’ hand. He felt the pain at once and his veins turned dark as he started taking it out. Melissa gasped.  
\- How did you know ?  
Derek shrugged.  
\- I just knew.  
He was already beginning to feel dizzy. Stiles was in a lot of pain and he couldn’t take it all, even if he really wanted to. He whimpered. It had only been a minute but Derek couldn’t continue, it hurt too much. Melissa looked at him, worried.  
\- You ok ? You look like hell.  
Derek nodded.  
\- I’m fine. Stiles isn’t.  
Melissa shook her head sadly.  
\- No. No he is not.  
Derek sighed and reached to touch Stiles’ head but stopped himself half way. Sensing his discomfort, Melissa smiled at him.  
\- I’ll be just outside ok ?  
Derek nodded and glanced at her while she got out. Once she was out of sight, he gave in and gently put his fingers through Stiles’ hair. With his other hand he touched his wrist and took a little more of the pain. Derek felt so powerless, he wanted to break something… He wanted someone to fight, he knew how to deal with that. He didn’t know how to deal with diseases, werewolves didn’t get sick. He sighed and backed off the bed. Seeing Stiles like that, so still, was hurting him. He looked so pale and frail. Derek sighed and stroke Stiles’ cheek with the back of his knuckles before he noticed what he was doing and scowled at himself. What the fuck was going on ? Since when did he turn into a big fat marshmallow around Stiles ? Yes, he liked him. Yes, he wanted to get in his pants for whatever fucked up reason. But this ? The ache in his chest seeing Stiles in this bed ? He wasn’t prepared for that. He had to get out of there, he needed air, he needed to run. There was nothing more he could do anyway, he took too much pain already. After another glance, he made his way out. He waved quickly at Melissa and escaped by the nearest exist. Once outside, he got into the Camaro and drove as fast as he could to the Preserve. Then he shed his clothes, turned into his Beta form and ran.

\----------------------------------------------

_Stiles was so fucking happy. He was standing beside Scott on his wedding day and he had to work really hard to keep the werewolf calm. Because Scott being Scott, of course he had freaked out and Stiles had to talk him out the idea of running away. No that Scott didn’t want to marry Allison, he wanted nothing more, but the “responsibilities man, the responsibilities !!”. Stiles had had trouble keeping from bursting into laugh. It was funny seeing Scott so panicked. But now, everything was fine, Melissa had walked his son to the altar lookalike (the wedding was being held outside) keeping a firm grip on his arm just in case, and they were all waiting for Allison. Stiles kept staring at Derek, seated with their friends in the assembly. He was stunning. Seriously, he had to keep him from taking that suit off because he wanted to take it off himself, with his teeth.  
\- Sttiiillleeesss…  
Scott hissed, throwing him a mildly pissed off glare.   
\- Yuuuuup Scotty ?  
\- Stop that.  
\- Stop what ?  
\- You stink !!  
\- I… Oh……  
Stiles blushed slightly. Fucking werewolves and their sense of smell, you couldn’t get all hot and bothered for your boyfriend without them knowing. Stiles wanted to tell him that he should be used to it by now, as he was *always* horny when Derek was around, but he just sighed.  
\- Sorry dude.  
Scott rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the music started and Allison appeared with her father. She was gorgeous. Chris Argent looked like he was taking his daughter to be beheaded. Stiles snorted and whispered « Off with her head » to himself. Scott didn’t hear him, he couldn’t keep his eyes of his bride. Chris gave the young werewolf a murderous look but he didn’t even notice. Stiles chuckled and redirected his attention on more serious matters aka Derek or, more specifically, Derek in a suit. The ceremony went by in a blur, Stiles seemed only to reconnect to reality when Scott elbowed him for the rings but he went back to ogling Derek quickly. The werewolf was trying not to engage in a staring contest but Stiles knew he would get him eventually. Suddenly, Stiles saw something really weird and, in a town like Beacon Hills where the weird happened on a daily basis, it wasn’t easy to phase Stiles. But Allison was shimmering like, one second she was there and the other she wasn’t. And Stiles seemed to be the only one seeing that. Thankfully, the ceremony was over and the newlyweds were already making their way to the area created for the party. Stiles stayed put, not knowing what to do. Derek must have sensed his discomfort and came to him.  
\- Stiles ?  
Something was very wrong and suddenly, Stiles knew exactly what it was.  
\- She’s dead…  
Derek frowned, worried.  
\- Who’s dead ?  
\- Allison. She died, the Oni killed her.  
\- What are you talking about Stiles ? What’s an Oni ?  
Stiles looked at him, completely lost. He knew he was right, he was sure of what he was saying. He just didn’t know how he knew or why he thought that the brand new wife of his best friend should be dead. Derek was looking at him like he had lost his mind. At the thought, Stiles felt the beginning of a panic attack creep his way into his lungs. What if he was actually losing it ? What did his mom feel when she had started to be sick ? Were hallucinations the first step to the disease ? Stiles couldn’t breathe and Derek grabbed him in a hug.  
\- Stiles, you have to calm down. It’s ok, just breathe love, breathe.  
\- I can’t…  
\- Just focus on me. Come on Stiles…  
Listening to Derek was helping and Stiles clang desperately to his voice. He sagged in his arms and ended up getting his breathing under control. He croaked a “thanks” that Derek answered with a soft growl that made Stiles giggled. He could feel Derek’s smile against his temple and lifted his face to give him a kiss. Derek asked.  
\- You ok now ?  
Stiles nodded and let Derek lead him to their friends. Scott and a non-flickering Allison were seated on some sort of throne and people were coming to congratulate them. Stiles kept close to Derek and the werewolf had protectively thrown an arm around his shoulders. They made their way to the newlyweds. Derek congratulated them first, shook Scott’s hand forcefully and even kissed Allison on the cheek. Stiles stayed back, not really knowing what to do until Scott grabbed him into a hug.  
\- You ok Bro ?  
\- Yeah… I’m so happy for you.  
\- Thanks.  
People were lining up behind so Stiles smiled faintly at his best friend and moved to Allison. She looked normal, smiling her dimpled smile, but Stiles still felt like she shouldn’t be there. And when she hugged him, it was liked his lungs were squeezed from the inside. Stiles choked and Allison let go of him.  
\- Stiles ? You ok ?  
Derek acted quickly. Stiles was still trying to catch his breath and the werewolf had carried him bride-style somewhere more private. He found himself being deposited on a small haystack. Stiles smiled weakly at his lover.  
\- I’m alright. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on.  
\- These kind of things seem to happen quite a lot lately.    
\- I know.  
\- Maybe going to see a doctor or something would be a good idea ?  
Stiles groaned.  
\- Yeah… I guess you’re right.  
Derek nodded and gently gathered him into his arms._

\----------------------------------------------

    Three weeks had passed since Stiles had gotten sick and Derek had been a frequent visitor to his room. Stiles’ lungs had cleared up after a few days and, to the general relief, he had had no trouble breathing on his own. But things hadn’t improved from there. Stiles was still unconscious and the doctors had no idea why. Medically speaking, he was fine, there was no reason for him to still be asleep. So, naturally, after a few more days, they all came to the conclusion that some monster of the week had gotten to Stiles and his disease wasn’t natural. They had been in research mode since then and Derek currently had a cohort of teenagers at his loft, noses buried into books. Deaton had loaned them the books before leaving to meet some friend who he thought could maybe help Stiles. He had been gone nearly a week and they heard nothing from him. Derek was looking outside, steaming cup of tea in hand, after returning from the hospital. Stiles’ condition remained unchanged and he was beginning to lose hope. The only comfort was that they knew that Stiles wasn’t in mortal danger, Lydia hadn’t felt anything about him. After a while, Derek sighed and joined the Pack at the table. He grabbed the nearest book and flipped through the pages absently, mind still wandering to Stiles’ side.

    Derek jerked awake to the knocks on his door. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his sweatpants and went to open to find Deaton standing on the other side.  
\- I’m sorry to wake you up but I’m afraid it couldn’t wait.  
Derek rubbed a hand on his face and grumbled :  
\- It’s ok… What did you find ?  
\- May I come in ?  
Derek took a step back and let Deaton in. The vet didn’t waste any time, he went to the huge table and dropped his bag on it.  
\- I finally managed to locate my friend. He was on a retreat somewhere in the Appalachians, so it took a little more time than initially planned. As I had expected, he had encountered the same thing before. One of his… let’s say… wards… went inexplicably sick one day. They treated her but, just like Stiles, she remained unconscious. So they went further and, after quite some time, they finally found the culprit. She was possessed.  
Derek didn’t really like the path the conversation was taking.  
\- Possessed ?  
Deaton nodded.  
\- Yes, possessed… By an Oneiri daimōn, a demon that haunt dreams…  
\- How the hell did Stiles find himself on the way of a sleep demon ?  
The vet shrugged.  
\- I don’t think he had to do anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
The werewolf groaned.  
\- Of fucking course… So how do we de-possess him ?  
Deaton cringed.  
\- That’s where it becomes difficult. It’s not the kind of demon you can exorcise. People who are possessed have to expel it on their own. The problem is that they don’t usually notice they are not awake. They think their dreams are their lives. So we have to make him aware that he’s living in a dream.  
\- And how the hell do we do that ?  
\- That’s the tricky part. Someone has to reach him through his dream. My friend gave me a spell they used to try to help his ward. Unfortunately, it didn’t work very well.  
Derek frowned.  
\- What happened ?  
\- She refused to believe my friend when he told her she was stuck in a dream state by the demon who was feeding on her. That’s what the Oneiri does. They recreate what the person feels strongly about, the good or the bad, and they feed on their emotions…  
Derek wasn’t really interested to learn more about the demon though.  
\- Alan, what happened to the girl ?  
\- She died. Eventually the demon consumed her. She never woke up. My friend says that there are better chances if the one who does the spell is already in the person’s dreams.  
\- What ? How can we possibly know who is already in Stiles’ dreams ? That’s stupid, Alan…  
Deaton shrugged again.  
\- I don’t know Derek. I can give you the spell, but only you and your pack can decide who will do it.  
Derek sighed.  
\- Alright… We’ll try the spell, it’s not like we could do something else.  
The vet smiled sadly at him and gave him a piece of paper. On it was written a list of ingredients, the spell and some sort of a walkthrough. It didn’t look complicated. They just had to know who was going to do it. Derek thanked the vet who left on a “good luck”. The werewolf grabbed his phone and sent a text to the pack for a meeting in the morning.

  

    The pack arrived around noon the next morning, bringing lunch with them and Isaac let everybody in. Derek was pacing around. He had gone to buy everything they needed for the spell, had found everything, and could barely wait until they were all seated to explain what Deaton had told him. Lydia looked at him pointedly and asked.  
\- So to be sure I understand correctly. Stiles is stuck in a dream because some demon is feeding on him and, in order to save him, someone has to get inside said dream, make him realize he’s actually dreaming and bring him back ?  
Derek nodded but Lydia continued.  
\- So who’s going to do it  ?  
They all looked at each other and Derek said.  
\- It has to be someone very close to him, someone he could dream about…  
Isaac scoffed.  
\- That’s easy… Either Lydia or Scott… Scott’s his brother, and Lydia… Well… It’s Lydia.  
Lydia casted him an annoyed glance.  
\- Oh please, Stiles’ little crush on me has been over for a while now… Derek has to do it.  
Scott frowned at the same time Derek sputtered.  
\- Why Derek ?  
\- What, why me ?  
Lydia rolled her eyes and Kira leaned to whisper something in Scott’s ear and his face dawned in realization. A goofy smile appeared on his lips and he said.  
\- Yeah, Derek should totally do it !  
Derek was confused. Ok Stiles and he were maybe on the verge of something but Derek was far from sure that it would work if he were to try the spell. He wasn’t even sure Stiles liked him, as in liked him more than just for sex. Because, even if he had smell the want and arousal coming from the young man, having feelings for someone and wanting to climb them like a tree were two totally different things. So yeah, he was skeptic and he let the pack know.  
\- I don’t think it’s a good idea.  
Lydia shook her head.  
\- It’s the perfect idea, we’re doing this.  
She got up and went to look at the spell, Kira on her heels. Derek hadn’t moved and Isaac came to him, gently touching his shoulder.  
\- It’s going to be ok. If Scott and Lydia think you can reach Stiles, you have to trust them. They’re the ones who know him the best.  
\- What if I can’t ?  
Isaac shrugged.  
\- Then we’ll try someone else. But, I don’t know Derek, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I don’t think they’re wrong.  
Derek huffed but joined the others nonetheless. Lydia directed him to lie on the floor where they had put a pillow and the comforter that belonged to the couch. Derek knew already how the spell worked, he had read it a least ten times. It didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous though. He had to get in some sort of trance in order to reach Stiles and he had no fucking idea of what he would find once he was in Stiles’ dream… If he even managed to get in that is. Lydia took care of the spell, gathering the ingredients with Kira’s help. The boys were standing a little further. The Banshee looked at Derek.  
\- You ready ?  
The werewolf nodded. Lydia started speaking Latin and Derek focused on Stiles. He just hopped that Derek was occupying Stiles’ dreams as much as the young man was crowding his.

\----------------------------------------------

 _Stiles was alone in the house and he was worried. These past few weeks, especially since the wedding, he had been on edge and he didn’t like being away from Derek. So when he saw the lights of the Camaro coming up the alley, he ran to the porch. Derek parked the car and had barely gotten out of it that Stiles was launching himself at him. Thankfully, Derek caught him in his arms easily.  
\- Fuck I’ve missed you.  
Derek chuckled.  
\- I’ve been gone less than a day Stiles…  
\- I knnoooww but still… Please don’t leave me ever again.  
Derek sighed and dropped a kiss on his temple, putting him down.  
\- Let’s get inside.  
Stiles nodded, grabbing the werewolf’s hand before going back to the house. When they got in, Derek growled. Stiles froze, seeing what the werewolf had seen. There, standing in the middle of their hallway, was another Derek identical to the one standing beside him. Stiles whispered.  
\- What the fuck ?  
The Derek in front of him started to speak.  
\- Stiles…  
Before he could say more, Stiles’ Derek had jumped on him but he purely and simply went through him. Both Dereks looked stunned. It would have been funny if Stiles hadn’t lost sight of which one was his Derek, and which one was the impostor. One of them said.  
\- Stiles, I know it’s going to sound weird but this, all of this, is not real. You’re dreaming. You’re possessed by a sleep demon…  
The other Derek growled even louder but it didn’t seem to faze the one who was talking. Stiles wanted to laugh, call the new Derek on his bullshit. Stiles asked wearily.  
\- A sleep demon ?  
Derek bis nodded. The other Derek came back to Stiles and said :  
\- Don’t listen to him my love… He’s crazy and obviously a figment of our imagination or something…  
Stiles glanced at his Derek. He was the same he had always been. His Derek, the love of his life, the one thing he couldn’t live without. But he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong for weeks now and he really didn’t know what to believe. He looked at Derek bis.  
\- This sleep demon, what does he do exactly ?  
Derek bis sighed.  
\- It feeds on you… On your emotions, while you’re in this dream state. You’ve been unconscious for weeks.  
\- When was the last time I was awake ?  
\- The night of the party, when the Sherriff Department came.  
Stiles gasped. That night was the night where everything started between Derek and him. He went home that night, grounded but happy, and Derek had snuck in his room later that night and blew him. Stiles was beginning to feel sick.  
\- That was three years ago…  
Derek bis shook his head.  
\- No, that was three *weeks* ago. Stiles come on, you have to trust me. That demon, in order to feed, he recreates what you want the most…  
Stiles whispered “You” and Derek bis’ ears took a nice shade of red.  
Stiles steeled himself and asked.  
\- Allison ?  
Derek bis frowned.  
\- What about Allison ?  
\- You know her ?  
Derek bis nodded, a sad look went over his face.  
\- I knew her. She died, helping saving you.  
The other Derek growled and grabbed Stiles by the arm.  
\- NO ! Don’t listen to him. You’re mine ! We belong together, you know that.  
Stiles hesitated. He wanted to believe his Derek, he wanted nothing more, but he was really beginning to doubt. When he tried to touch Derek’s cheek, his hand didn’t connect. He gasped and took a step back, tumbling into the rug and nearly fell. Derek bis caught him and gently put him back on his feet.  
And suddenly, Stiles knew this Derek was right. He didn’t want to believe it. But now, he didn’t have the choice. Everything made sense. And though he was crushed to think that his perfect life was all lies, he felt drawn to this Derek. He wanted to cuddle in his arms and wait for him to make everything better. When he looked back at “his” Derek, he whimpered. This Derek’s face was a mask of fury, his eyes black, and his fangs out. Then he started to shriek. Stiles covered his ears but Derek bis didn’t seem to hear it. He reached for Stiles.  
\- Stiles ? You ok ?  
Stiles’ Derek had transformed into a moving shadow and Stiles shook his head.  
\- Derek ? Derek… what do I do ?  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and tugged him against his chest.  
\- You have to wake up Stiles…  
\- How do I do that ? I’m not even sure I’m asleep !!  
\- The _ _Oneiri will disappear if you wake up. They’re not corporeal. You have to believe enough that you’re dreaming and you’ll wake up. Come on Stiles, I know you can do it. I… I miss you…  
The longing and pain that Stiles saw in Derek’s eyes took his breath away. Now that he really thought about it, the Derek he had seemed empty compared to this one.  
\- Are we in love ? In your world ? Are we together ?  
Derek groaned.  
\- No…  
\- Do you want to be with me ?  
Derek sighed, seeming to gauge his options. Then he took Stiles’ face in his hands and made the young man look at him.  
\- Yes. I want nothing more.  
Stiles closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine at the werewolf’s fervent tone. Then he nodded and said “So do I.” before taking a leap of faith and grabbing Derek into a kiss. The shadow shrieked again but couldn’t touch them. It was powerless now that Stiles believed Derek and, as they kept kissing, the shadow disappeared._

\----------------------------------------------

    Derek jolted awake calling for Stiles. Lydia asked urgently.  
\- Did it work ? Derek ??? Did it work ???  
Derek had no fucking idea. Stiles had kissed him and he felt like he was being pulled out of his dream then he woke up so who knew ?  
\- I don’t know.  
\- But you’ve seen him ?  
Derek nodded. He had trouble focusing and he felt tired, like the spell had totally drained him. He tried to get up but stumbled until Scott and Isaac grabbed him by the arms. Isaac asked.  
\- You ok ?  
Derek wasn’t. He was worried out of his fucking mind and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something went wrong and Stiles was still stuck in the dream. And he still felt Stiles’ lips on his own. The two younger werewolves helped him to the couch and he lie down. Lydia came to him.  
\- Derek, what happened ?  
He sighed, trying to organize his thoughts.  
\- I popped up in the middle of a house just before Stiles came in with another Derek. It was the Oneiri and he tried to attack me but it went right through me. Thankfully, Stiles seemed to have begun to notice some things were wrong so it wasn’t very hard to convince him.  
Lydia hummed.  
\- Stiles’s clever, of course he had noticed things were weird. That’s ok, I’m sure he…  
Scott’s phone interrupted her and they all looked at him. Scott dropped a “it’s my mom” before answering.  
\- Mom ?  
They couldn’t hear the conversation, even Derek with his werewolf hearing couldn’t make up the words and it was frustrating. But the smile that graced Scott’s face said enough. A collective sigh was heard, Scott thanked Melissa, hung up and said.  
\- He’s awake ! Mom says they’re doing some exams on him and if it’s all good, they’ll get him out the ICU and in a normal room so we can go and see him.  
Derek had recovered enough to be able to get on his feet but Lydia tugged him in a hug, a very awkward hug. She patted him on the back and backed off, smiling.  
\- You did good Derek.  
He nodded, a little overwhelmed. He had wanted Stiles back, he had to have Stiles back, and he did what he had to do in order to get him. Suddenly, a wave of relief hit him and he fell back on the couch. Lydia clapped her hands.  
\- Ok, let’s let Derek rest and we’ll meet up later to go see Stiles ok ?  
Everybody nodded, said goodbye to Derek and left, even Isaac who said he was going to Scott for a little while. Derek was thankful, he knew that Isaac had sensed his need to be alone. Stiles was ok, it was all that mattered, but the spell took its toll on Derek. He got up and went to his room to crash on his bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

 

    When Derek woke up, he had three text messages from Scott saying that Stiles was cleared to have visitors and they were all going and giving him the room number. They were from five hours ago, it was now a little after eight. Derek cursed and jumped out of bed, there was no way he would be able to see Stiles now. But he had to try anyway. He drove to the hospital, tried to blend in and made it as far as Stiles’ floor before stumbling on Melissa. She smiled at him and Derek nodded back.  
\- Eh Derek, wondered when you would show up.  
\- I’m sorry, I fell asleep.  
\- It’s ok, he was just disappointed you know. I think you’re the only one he really wanted to see.  
Derek felt his face turn crimson, this whole thing was beginning to get really really awkward. He asked.  
\- Can I go see him now ? I know visiting hours are over but…  
Melissa waved a hand.  
\- Of course ! Just keep it quiet, he’s still very tired.  
\- Sure.  
She smiled at him again before moving past him. Derek took a deep breath and went to Stiles’ room. He knocked but didn’t get an answer so he carefully opened the door and got in. Stiles was curled up on the bed. There were still beeping sounds from the machines and Derek frowned. He had expected Stiles to be totally fine and not monitored anymore but he had obviously been mistaken. He got closer to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. Stiles’ breathing was slow and deep. Derek sighed, relief flooding through him. Stiles smelled ok, exhausted but ok. His wolf whined inside of him, wanting to be closer to Stiles but Derek shook his head. No matter how much he wanted to give in to the wolf, he couldn’t. A small voice jolted him out of his thoughts.  
\- Eh Sourwolf, you ok ?  
A pair of bright amber eyes was looking at him from under the covers. Derek leaned closer to the bed.  
\- Eh Stiles… I’m ok… How are you feeling ?  
\- I’m cold. I can’t seem to get warmed up. But otherwise, I guess I’m ok. I can breathe so…  
Derek nodded. Stiles continued.  
\- Thank you for saving me.  
Derek huffed.  
\- No need to thank me, I’m just glad it worked.  
\- Yeah…  
A shiver ran through Stiles’ body and he whimpered. Derek reached for his hand and was relieved to find that he couldn’t draw any pain. Stiles smiled.  
\- ’m really ok, Big Guy, just so fucking cold.  
Derek hesitated for a second before deciding to say “fuck it” and to finally do what his wolf was begging him to do for a while. He got up, went to the other side of the bed. Stiles watched him silently and moved a little to make room for him. Derek took off his shoes and lay down next to Stiles, putting an arm around his waist carefully. Stiles snuggled back against him, grabbing Derek’s hand. They stayed silent but gradually, Derek got even closer and nuzzled Stiles’ neck. A sleepy laugh came from the young man and he murmured.  
\- I would have thought that the first time we’d be in a bed together, it would have been a lot sexier. I’m disappointed.  
Derek smiled.  
\- I’m sorry, not my fault you’ve decided that you’d rather kiss a dream demon than a werewolf.  
Stiles groaned.  
\- But I kissed a werewolf. I kissed you… I had no idea it was a dream… Well, at some point, I did notice that some things weren’t adding up but… I was with you. I was happy.  
Stiles turned into Derek’s arms as much as he could with the cables connecting him to the machines.  
\- It sucks.  
Derek lifted an eyebrow.  
\- What sucks ?  
Stiles whispered, so low that Derek had to be really careful to hear it.  
\- That me being with you was just a dream…    
Derek groaned.  
\- Stiles, do you think I cuddle with all my friends like that ?  
Stiles shrugged.  
\- Well I did say I was freezing and well, you’re a walking heater so... I guess you just wanted to help.  
Derek smirked.  
\- I did… But I also wanted to be closer to you. I was going mad thinking about you, stuck in a dream. I wanted you with me. My wolf was going berserk. I had to do something to get you out of here. And now that I have, I’m not letting you go.  
Stiles was looking at Derek, mouth slightly opened, completely stunned. So Derek did the only thing that made sense : he kissed him. Stiles made a choked sound but get quickly on board and kissed him back to Derek’s immense relief. Derek leaned back to watch Stiles’ face. He looked ok despite the huge dark circles under his eyes. He dropped a kiss on his forehead and Stiles sighed happily, snuggling against his chest. Derek wasn’t sure Melissa would be very happy to find them curled up in her hospital bed but frankly, he couldn’t care less. He put his cheek on Stiles’ head and held him tight. Stiles was already asleep by the time Derek whispered.  
\- Nope, never letting you go…

_“Everyone tells us it's just a feeling  
But they don't know us, what we believe in  
It's more than three words we keep repeating  
From the top of our lungs, as long as we're in love”_


End file.
